


Fertility Day

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, fertility day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Nole organizza delle giornate di beneficenza a Milano, aiutato dall'amico Fiorello. L'ultima serata prevede una partita con Rafa ed è proprio il giorno del Fertility Day. Ovviamente bisognava dare il contributo!





	

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic l’ho scritta a settembre, poi me ne sono dimenticata, che disastro di me. Comunque fu per l’occasione del Fertility Day, quando Nole aveva fatto le due giornate di beneficenza con la sua fondazione, a Milano, aiutato da Fiorello. La serata finale è stata con una partita fra lui e Rafa ed alla fine in particolare Fiorello ha fatto show parlando del Fertility Day a cui Rafa se ne è uscito con… quello che poi leggerete, che ha detto davvero. Anche la scena di lui che esce dal campo e lo spogliano è vera. Il resto, naturalmente, è una mia aggiunta. Ho usato anche Fiorello, naturalmente la fic è una mia invenzione, chi lo sa se le cose in privato sono andate così? Comunque Buona lettura. Baci Akane

FERTILITY DAY

  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/17.4.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/17.3.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/17.5.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/17.6.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/17.7.jpg)  


  
[ \- Video Djokovic and Friends con Rafa -  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WG_Z6hZfBPs)   
  


 

\- Qua oggi abbiamo il Fertilità Day, vuoi dare il tuo contributo anche tu? - La sparata di Fiorello non sorprende per niente Nole che se l’aspettava.   
Fiorello chiaramente non sa nulla di lui e Rafa, però è un suo buon amico ed ha fondamentalmente un chiodo fisso in testa. Insomma, è uno che ama scherzare ed in ogni battuta, se c’è l’occasione, ci infila il sesso.  
Nole lo sapeva bene prima di quella serata con Rafa e fremeva di vedere la sua reazione.   
Infatti Rafa appena capisce scoppia a ridere, ma è una risata che Nole distingue bene.   
“È imbarazzatissimo! Adesso oltrepasso la rete e lo mangio tutto!”  
Il modo di imbarazzarsi di Rafa davanti al pubblico è da sempre uno dei punti deboli di Nole.   
Lo adora a dir poco.   
Ride un sacco, diventa rosso e spinge con la punta della lingua contro i denti. La lingua non mente mai ed adesso i due, che hanno appena finito di giocare la loro partita di beneficenza chiesta da Nole per la sua fondazione, si stanno salutando con Fiorello, amico e presentatore della serata organizzata da Nole.   
Fiorello è partito scherzando e la prima cosa che ha detto è stata proprio del Fertilità Day.   
Rafa così ride imbarazzato poi risponde con malizia, spontaneità ed anche probabilmente ingenuità. Come si fa ad essere maliziosi ed ingenui insieme solo Nole lo sa, ma secondo lui Rafa lo è.   
\- Per quando arrivo a Maiorca è tardi per fertilizzare! - E qua Nole si morde la lingua come un forsennato:   
“E chi ti dice di tornare a casa a fertilizzare?”  
La battuta fa ridere tutti e Fiorello sottolinea la trovata divertente di Rafa che traduce in ‘fertilizzare’ il termine che in Italia usano in inglese proprio per evitare quel doppio senso da un lato sciocco, dall’altro poco serio.   
Per fortuna con uno sguardo sbieco di Rafa, Nole non lo dice. Tutti ridono, Fiorello dice qualcos’altro che fa ridere in spagnolo e Nole vorrebbe dire che Rafa parla bene l’inglese, ma poi gli verrebbe anche da correggersi perché in realtà l’inglese di Rafa è il più divertente fra quello parlato dai tennisti.   
“Il suo inglese è molto spagnolo, sbaglia ancora almeno una formula od una parola per frase dopo più di dieci anni di carriera in ATP e quindi di discorsi pubblici in inglese. Uno prima o poi lo impara bene, lui resta quello che si riferisce alla donna con ‘it’ se io non gli faccio presente che è una ‘she’!” Nole ricorda bene durante uno dei match di beneficenza misti del passato, quando microfonati Rafa si è rivolto ad un’avversaria femminile chiamandola con il pronome ‘it’ e Nole lo ha corretto con tono acido.   
Comunque alla fine congedano Rafa permettendogli di andare negli spogliatoi a lavarsi e prepararsi, Nole e Fiorello si trattengono ancora un po’ a fare un altro po’ di spettacolo. Mentre Rafa va via, passa in mezzo alla folla che lo tocca, lo avvolge e lo acclama.   
Gli chiedono la maglia e lui se la toglie e la lascia, gli chiedono la fascia e lui consegna anche quella. Mano a mano che va avanti, per uscire da lì, gli chiedono tutti qualcosa fino a che Nole, mentre Fiorello dice ridendo di lasciarlo che deve andare a fertilizzare e poi aggiunge di non fertilizzarlo loro, dice in perfetto italiano:   
\- Lasciategli almeno i pantaloni! - “Che poi glieli levo io!”  
Rafa lo sente perché Nole ha il microfono ed esce scuotendo la testa.   
“Quella battuta sul non denudarmi del tutto non la poteva evitare, mi crede sempre una sua proprietà!”  
Nole tende ad essere geloso, ma non ai livelli di Rafa che fa i riti woodoo con la moglie di Nole che odia cordialmente.   
Lui sa che quello non era una preoccupazione disinteressata.   
Rafa così si siede nello spogliatoio un po’ stanco ma ridendo felice, mentre ripensa alle battute del Fertility Day e al resto della partita che è andata via con molto divertimento.   
Quando gli ha tirato la pallina addosso perché Nole faceva lo scemo, quando si sono allenati insieme, quando si sono abbracciati alla fine e lui lo ha stretto forte forte con due braccia e lo ha ringraziato nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo per un istante, un istante veloce.   
“Fertilizzare, eh?”  
Pensa Rafa ricordando sulla pelle i brividi per il modo in cui lo ha stretto davanti a tutti. Guarda in basso fra le gambe, gli sono rimaste solo scarpe e pantaloncini. Ha dato anche asciugamani e racchette.   
“Sarebbe bello fare un’amichevole al mese, altro che bisogno di sfogare e distrarre i nervi! Mi basterebbe lui in questo modo senza doverci preoccupare dei tornei, partite pubbliche, gente che guarda, regole varie… mi ricaricherei immediatamente!”  
Rafa e Nole adorano quelle amichevoli di beneficenza perché possono giocare per divertirsi e lasciarsi andare, non ci sono tensioni, non devono essere concentrati, non ci sono punti, posizioni, soldi in gioco. È puro divertimento e non c’è niente di male nel dimostrarsi davvero amichevoli, perché in quei casi è proprio quello che la gente vuole vedere.   
Ed ogni volta che ci sono partite così, Rafa si carica un sacco e gioca il resto della stagione con tutt’altro spirito.   
Da fuori Rafa sente risate e applausi, sicuramente Nole e Fiorello danno spettacolo, ma lui è soddisfatto della serata. Hanno fatto gli scemi, si sono divertiti moltissimo ed ha potuto essere sé stesso al cento percento. Ci mancava solo che gli mettessero Enrique Iglesias e gli dicessero di ballare.   
Beh, lui adora Enrique e adora ballare, solo che non lo sa nessuno.   
Guarda l’ora e pensa che se si sbriga potrebbe ancora tornare a casa entro un’orario decente, ma poi si perderebbe il fertilizzante.   
Ride da solo e si alza togliendosi i pantaloncini che mette in parte per regalarli a Nole, visto che ha chiesto al pubblico di lasciarglieli addosso.   
Poi va a lavarsi.   
“So che c’è quella là, però saprà inventarsi qualcosa per stare con me. Una festa post partita messa su all’ultimo minuto, qualunque cosa andrà bene, Nole ha fantasia. Non esiste che me ne vado senza fertilizzarlo! Beh, anche essere fertilizzato mi andrebbe bene!”  
Rafa scherza da solo ma con una certa convinzione. Davvero lui non intende andarsene senza le gioie del sesso col suo ragazzo.  
Ogni tanto ci pensa, la mente vola a quando lo ha stretto in quel modo a fine partita davanti a tutti.   
Sarebbe bello poter venire allo scoperto, senza doversi nascondere e ricordare regole e confini.   
Sarebbe meraviglioso.   
Però sa bene che certe gioie si possono solo sognare.   
“Già viverla come facciamo, di nascosto e all’interno dei tornei e delle esibizioni per beneficenza, è molto rispetto a quello che poteva essere. Cioè niente mai per sempre.”  
Rafa se ne è fatto una ragione.   
È molto fisico, non riesce a trattenersi, ma ha imparato a concentrare tutta la sua passione ed il suo fuoco in privato, al sicuro. Nole fa i salti mortali fra moglie, vita pubblica di giocatore e Rafa. Rafa ha la complicità di una fidanzata amica che sa tutto di lui e che lo copre proprio per permettergli di vivere le sue vere storie in serenità, senza pressioni esterne sul motivo per cui a trent’anni sarebbe single. Senza di lei non lo lascerebbero in pace.   
Già così gli chiedono perché non si sposa, ma almeno ha lei.   
Per Rafa è più facile in quel senso, Nole ha meno libertà, ma non si lamentano, si vedono molto lo stesso e riescono ad essere molto felici. Quel che hanno non era immaginabile un paio di anni prima, eppure ora sono lì. In quello che chiamano il sogno.   
Finalmente Nole riesce a raggiungerlo, Rafa ha perso un sacco di tempo sia prima di entrare in doccia, sia dopo. Chiaramente per aspettarlo. Ma poi non ha potuto che uscire e seguire ‘il piano’.   
Nole arriva negli spogliatoi dopo aver ufficialmente concluso le due giornate organizzate da lui fra tennis ed eventi vari con amici famosi per raccogliere fondi tramite la sua fondazione, per i bambini di Belgrado.   
Quando entra, la stanza è vuota, Rafa è già andato via ma questo lo aveva immaginato. Quel che non aveva immaginato, era trovare quel regalo nella panchina vuota, al posto delle sue cose.   
Nole sorride, si avvicina e li alza, gli occhi si illuminano e scuote la testa.   
\- Che scemo! - Commenta da solo.  
Poco dopo la voce cavernosa e allegra di Fiorello lo distrae, anche lui è lì per cambiarsi e rinfrescarsi dopo la serata passata a presentare e fare un po’ di show per loro.   
\- Chi? - Nole trasale e si gira mostrandogli gli shorts di Rafa, Fiorello li riconosce e ride.   
\- Te li ha lasciati alla fine? -   
\- Non pensavo nemmeno mi avesse sentito, c’era un casino… - Fiorello ride e va diretto al bagno ad espletare i propri bisogni.   
\- È simpaticissimo! - Esclama sorpreso dal bagno, Nole li stringe e poi li mette via con cura.   
\- È una forza della natura! - Risponde spogliandosi molto più felice di prima, e già prima lo era molto.   
\- Non sembrerebbe… cioè si capisce che è una persona in gamba, ma non sembra così umoristico! -   
\- È timido con gli estranei ed il pubblico, lo inibiscono. Però in realtà con chi conosce e nella vita privata è il tipico spagnolo. Fuoco allo stato puro. - Nole si lascia andare senza accorgersene, poi si ferma quando Fiorello esce dal bagno.   
\- Lo conosci bene… - Dice infatti sorpreso.   
\- Beh è inevitabile, lo vedo tantissimo. Una stagione di tennis è molto lunga e noi partecipiamo praticamente a tutti gli stessi tornei e il più delle volte fino in fondo… si finisce in tanti anni per conoscersi bene… - Fiorello annuisce, ma poi fa un segno con il capo di dubbio.   
\- Sì certo, ma insomma… non credo che tu conosci così bene Tal Dei Tali solo perché fa gli stessi tornei, no? - Nole si aggrotta senza capire e Fiorello ride. - Non lo so, Raonic? Nishikori? Sono degli ottimi giocatori, fate gli stessi tornei, spesso arrivano fino in fondo o quasi… li conosci così bene? Hai lo stesso rapporto? - Nole si morde la lingua, lui e Fiorello sono amici, ogni volta che capitano nelle stesse zone per lavoro si incontrano e cenano insieme. Doveva immaginare che notasse un certo rapporto.   
\- Io e Rafa siamo particolarmente amici, è vero. - Lo ammette calmo, mentre si spoglia per una doccia. Fiorello si sciacqua il viso ed il collo dopo essersi tolto la maglietta. Lui non ha giocato quanto Nole e Rafa.   
Separati continuano a parlarsi.   
\- L’ho notato. Perché poi tu sei amichevole con tutti, ma questo non significa essere amico di tutti. - Nole si impressiona dall’acutezza di Fiorello e fa un’espressione colpita sotto l’acqua. - Per esempio competi tanto anche con Roger, ma non vedo lo stesso rapporto, sbaglio? - Nole sa che la gente parla molto del loro presunto non sopportarsi, ma sono sempre gentili quando si incontrano e quindi non ci sono prove a carico.   
\- È diverso, è vero… credo che… credo che in realtà se piaci a Rafa, non puoi non ricambiarlo. - Evita accuratamente di parlare di Roger. Ha sofferto molto la competizione con lui, ma non in campo di tennis. In campo sentimentale.   
Rafa ha a lungo adorato Roger oltre i limiti sopportabili. Poi si è innamorato di Nole che lo ha testardamente corteggiato, però per molto tempo nel cuore di Rafa c’era Roger. Questo ha rovinato il rapporto di Nole con Roger. Però tecnicamente non c’è mai stato niente fra loro.   
\- Quindi piaci a Rafa… - Fiorello sembra molto interessato alla cosa. Nole si corruga ed esce dalla doccia dopo averla finita, lui è lì pronto e seduto nella panchina, Nole è bagnato e avvolto nell’asciugamano. Lo guarda con un sorrisino e dopo uno sguardo eloquente, scherza:   
\- Dovresti chiederglielo, mica sono il suo portavoce! Non riesco a riprodurre bene il suo inglese-spagnolo! - Lo prende in giro e Fiorello si mette a ridere.   
\- Potevi scegliere molti altri per la seconda serata, per la prima hai scelto amici risaputi, Fabio e consorte, Serena… insomma, tutti sanno che hanno ottimi rapporti con te al di fuori del tennis. Per la seconda serata potevi scegliere molti altri. Murray e Wawrinka, per cominciare… sono il due ed il tre, al momento sono quelli che competono di più con te e sono tuoi risaputi amici. - Fiorello non sembra mollare, parla con quel sorriso nel viso che la sa lunga e Nole si affretta a vestirsi stanco. Alla fine molla.   
\- Sei insistente, te l’hanno mai detto? - Fiorello allarga il sorriso da schiaffi.   
\- Mi hanno anche detto che sono un gran rompipalle!   
Alla fine Nole ride, scuote la testa e poi mentre si mette la maglia lo ammette esasperato.   
\- Rafa è diverso. E l’hai notato anche tu vedendolo così luminoso mentre giocava con me una partita fuori torneo come quella di stasera. Quando è rilassato ed è fuori contesto ed è con me… beh, puoi vedere un altro Rafa. Il vero Rafa. Quello che io adoro. Ecco perché lui. - Nole non si scuce di più e Fiorello rimane sorpreso per quanto si è aperto sull’argomento che di solito è tabù. Alla fine sbircia gli shorts di Rafa nel suo borsone e sorride sornione.   
Sa che hanno una forte rivalità, ma non aveva mai pensato che potessero essere così amici. In campo sembrano una cosa, invece in momenti dove non c’entrano le competizioni serie, è tutt’altra cosa.   
Dalla vita non si finisce mai di imparare, si dice.   
Non è mai come sembra.   
Alla fine Nole è pronto con le proprie cose per uscire, i due così si trovano prima di andarsene, si guardano sorridendo, si ringraziano.   
\- Beh, carissimo… buon finale di Fertility Day! - Fiorello la spara come l’ha sparata per tutto il tempo a Rafa, Nole si mette a ridere e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla.   
\- È il tuo chiodo fisso! -   
\- Beh, l’importante è fertilizzare, come dice Rafa! - Ormai gli è entrato il termine in testa e non se lo leverà più, Nole lo sa e se ne vanno insieme ridendo fino a che finalmente può andare in albergo a riposare.  
Essendo a Milano ed essendo sera, ormai, partirà per Montecarlo il giorno dopo con calma.   
  
Quando apre la porta, non si stupisce di trovare la luce accesa e la TV aperta su un canale che trasmette musica latina.   
Nole scuote la testa e ridacchia mentre lo cerca pensando che dorma.   
“Lo sveglierò mordendogli le chiappe!”   
Pensa divertito, ma poi le sue braccia lo investono e finisce contro la porta appena chiusa, con il borsone che cade.   
\- Oh Dio! - Esclama spaventato.   
\- A momenti mi addormentavo e che cazzo Nole! - Eccolo che brontola col suo inglese-spagnolo delizioso. Il suo accento lo fa sorridere un sacco e ricambia l’abbraccio girando la testa verso la sua. Immerge il naso sui suoi capelli corti e ancora umidi, spettinati. Adora il suo profumo. Menta selvatica o qualcosa del genere.   
L’odora e questo è il preludio di loro, finalmente insieme.   
Era da un po’ che si mancavano perché all’US Open, Rafa è uscito una settimana prima e purtroppo si sono tolti così del tempo. Ovviamente si è trattenuto un po’ dopo, ma ugualmente non è potuto rimanere lì molto.   
Quella partita di beneficenza è arrivata perfetta per spezzare quel maledetto mese lunghissimo senza nemmeno un torneo.   
\- Quanto abbiamo? - Chiede Rafa alzando la mano sulla sua nuca per tenerlo ancor di più a sé, stessa cosa fa Nole dolcemente.   
\- Ho detto che mi trattenevo con Fiore, non ho specificato quando tornavo. - Rafa riprende a respirare sollevato.   
\- E dove sta lei? -   
\- In un altro albergo. - E qua Rafa sorride malizioso e felice. Nole lo sente e gli morde l’orecchio, l’altro gli pesta un piede ma essendo scalzo non gli fa molto male.    
\- Che c’è, mica l’ho chiamata strega! - Replica piccato Rafa, polemico come al solito.   
\- Non serve che tu usi le parole, ti esprimi molto bene a gesti ed espressioni! - Rafa allora si separa da lui e lo fissa tenendolo per le spalle.   
\- Ma non mi stavi guardando in viso! - Ovviamente non lascia andare nemmeno mezza parola che non sia di suo gradimento.   
\- Non serve che ti guardo! Mi basta il tuo respiro! - Rafa fa il broncio e lui gli prende le guance e le pizzica, poi fa una smorfia che è un misto con un sorriso, strofina il naso col suo e lo bacia. Rafa rimane imbronciato e non apre la bocca. Così Nole dopo un paio di baci e morsi, gli prende il viso fra le mani e smette di pizzicarlo. Lo spinge verso l’interno della camera, verso il letto. Si toglie le scarpe.   
\- Ma io amo che fai il geloso! - Rafa così si ammorbidisce finalmente.   
\- Non è che tu scherzi… avevi paura mi spogliassero del tutto, eh? -   
Nole scoppia a ridere e infila le mani sotto la maglietta che Rafa osa ancora indossare.   
\- Mi ero dimenticato che avevo il microfono! -   
Rafa lo aiuta a togliergli la maglietta per poi prendere la zip della felpa ed abbassarla per aprirgliela.   
\- Ed io che è così bello poter essere così rilassati davanti a tanta gente! - Nole sorride felice infilando le mani sotto i due elastici: shorts e boxer. Scivola verso il dietro, sulla curva accentuata del suo sedere che fa impazzire Nole.   
\- È stato bello, vero? - Rafa sorride dolcemente.   
\- Meraviglioso. Mi ci voleva. Era da tanto che non mi divertivo così! - Rafa intanto si occupa di fargli cadere i pantaloni della tuta che arrivano fino alle cosce e poi scivolano da soli alle caviglie, Nole li appallottola.   
\- Le Olimpiadi? Mi pareva ti fossi divertito molto… - Rafa piega la testa.   
\- La parte migliore a parte l’oro è stata quando ti infilavi nella mia stanza e Marc sgattaiolava da David! - I due ridono, poi Rafa piazza le mani sotto gli slip di Nole. - Ma non c’è paragone ad oggi. Sai che adoro queste nostre partite di beneficenza. Non ci sono doveri, regole, punti, vittorie, titoli, tornei. Non c’è niente in ballo. Puro divertimento. E la gente vuole ridere e vedere quanto andiamo d’accordo. Vuole vederci per quel che siamo. E noi possiamo mostrarglielo. Io amo queste partite. - Nole lo sa, ma ama vedere come i suoi occhi si illuminano mentre ne parlano. Le dita si spostano nella fessura mentre dietro di loro c’è il letto.   
Le bocche si avvicinano sempre più, piano piano, respirandosi con dei sorrisi sempre più famelici, ma anche un po’ dolci.   
\- Io ho adorato poterti stringere alla fine. Nelle partite non posso, ci sono troppe cose in ballo, uno dei due è uscito da un torneo, spesso sono importanti. C’è una sorta di delicatezza e rispetto, non si possono fare sempre certe cose. Però la verità è che amo poterlo fare! - Rafa si ammorbidisce e con una tenerezza che mostra solo a lui in privato, avvicina il viso fino a prendergli le labbra fra le sue.   
\- Ed io amo quando lo fai. - I due schiudono le labbra e si baciano, le lingue si incontrano, si intrecciano e si scambiano i sapori. Poi si separano e si guardano, una luce maliziosa attraversa lo sguardo di Nole.   
\- Fertilizziamo? - Rafa così scoppia a ridere e scivola nel letto finendo di togliersi il resto di ciò che indossa. Si siede sul bordo, apre le gambe e fa sistemare Nole nel mezzo. Lo afferra e prepotentemente com’è nel suo stile, gli abbassa gli slip strusciando il viso sulle sue cosce fino ad arrivare al suo inguine, evita l’erezione di proposito, inghiotte come se si pregustasse la cosa che preferisce. Gli occhi chiusi, sente il suo profumo di doccia. Le mani sui suoi glutei a tenerlo ancorato a sé. Le labbra carezzano la pelle sensibile del suo inguine, la fossetta dell’attaccatura dell’anca, la linea che scende a formare la V. Apre e lo lecca leggero cominciando a far trattenere il fiato a Nole che si fa serio, lo guarda dall’alto, le braccia lungo i fianchi, non lo tocca finché Rafa si decide ad arrivare con la lingua sulla sua erezione. La percorre tutta fino alla punta, poi la prende in mano e la alza. Solleva lo sguardo verso di lui a chiedergli il permesso.   
È un gioco particolare quello che fanno ogni tanto, dipende dalle situazioni.   
Rafa ha i suoi punti deboli, il suo membro è fra questi e gli piace quella specie di sottomissione e dominazione.   
Altre volte invece lo divora e basta. Lo spinge sul letto, gli sale sopra e lo violenta.   
La televisione era stata abbassata, ma la musica di Enrique arriva come evocata dalle preferenze tipiche di Rafa. Quella voce li accende in modo particolare ed appena le sue note ritmate e latine cominciano, appena la sua voce calda e sensuale parte in spagnolo, Nole getta la testa all’indietro e comincia a gemere.   
Per Rafa più che Enrique ora sono i gemiti di Nole.   
Ama la sua voce e quando mette la testa all’indietro accarezzandogli la nuca, quando geme, per lui è già troppo.   
Con la mano libera si masturba da solo e non ci vuole molto per arrivare ad un’eccitazione che stenta a trattenere.   
Nole stesso che sta per venire si separa bruscamente dalla sua bocca e vedendolo che si tocca da solo, impreca e lo spinge in su sul letto, lo stende e gli sale sopra. Prende possesso della sua bocca mentre gli prende le mani e le blocca ai lati della sua testa, intreccia le dita come se lo inchiodasse, poi scende sul suo viso, sul suo collo e lo succhia, lo mordicchia, lo marchia. Va giù sul suo torace scolpito e sugli addominali allenati. Traccia lasciandogli scie umide della sua lingua, Rafa sospira sempre più forte rimanendo con le braccia larghe ai lati della testa.  
La bocca poi arriva al suo inguine e ricambia il favore, avvolge la sua erezione, lo fa suo con prepotenza e decisione, comandando solo con pochi gesti. E con altrettanto pochi poi smette, si solleva sulle braccia e lo gira sotto di sé piegandogli una gamba di lato per avere a miglior disposizione le sue natiche tonde e morbide. Che ama. Ama come non sa descrivere.   
È come una provocazione la sua rotondità. Sembra che gli dica sempre di morderlo.   
Tutte le volte che sono soli si china e lo fa. Affonda i denti e Rafa urla dandogli schiaffi sulla nuca. Poi Nole di solito diventa dolce e malizioso e la cosa cambia subito connotazione.   
Ed ora è così. Lo morde senza fargli male per poi infilarsi fra le natiche, trova la sua fessura, allarga e ci lavora con la lingua e le dita. La fa sua, si perde letteralmente lì per un sacco di tempo come se non contasse altro.   
E questo è il suo punto debole.   
Per Rafa è l’erezione di Nole, per Nole è il sedere di Rafa.   
Logico.   
Risale dopo un tempo infinito, la lingua sulla schiena inarcata, succhia e morde una scapola, Rafa geme per tutto il tempo fino a che raggiunge il suo viso che gira, gli viene incontro, tira fuori la lingua e Nole fa lo stesso. Giocano al di fuori delle loro bocche fino a che si baciano aderendo. Rafa è di schiena, torto verso di lui e Nole gli sta sopra, strofina il bacino sul suo, l’erezione dura ed eretta sui suoi glutei.   
Fino a che Rafa glielo chiede.   
È un altro dei loro giochi. Amano dirselo, amano sentirselo.   
\- Avanti, mettilo dentro adesso… - Nole sorride malizioso.  
\- Lo vuoi? - Glielo fa desiderare un po’. Rafa si morde il labbro, si sfiorano ancora in quella posizione dove sono pronti, basta una piccola spinta. Si guardano.   
\- Lo sai che lo voglio. - Nole fa il prezioso, sorride maligno.   
\- Sicuro? - Le mani vicino alle sue a tenersi su, il bacino che gli fa sentire fin troppo bene quello che sta per avere. Rafa abbassa lo sguardo, freme, non ce la fa più. La voce gli trema rauca.  
\- Ti prego… dammelo… - Non resiste a sentirlo in quel modo e non averlo.   
Finalmente Nole lo accontenta. Si solleva meglio, lo prende e se lo indirizza dentro.  
La sensazione è subito fortissima, come un treno che lo investe.   
Rafa chiude gli occhi come fa Nole, preme il viso contro il lenzuolo, il compagno getta la testa all’indietro, si inarca. I loro muscoli si tendono ed un momento, un colpo vigoroso e lui è dentro del tutto.   
Si sentono. Rafa lo sente dentro, duro e deciso. Nole si sente assorbire, stringere, risucchiare. Esce e rientra fino a che non va meglio, fino a che non è agevole, fino a che non va fino in fondo.   
Lentamente i movimenti diventano veloci, il ritmo cresce insieme ai loro gemiti. Rafa piega le gambe sotto di sé e solleva i glutei che protende meglio verso di lui, Nole si solleva sulle ginocchia e raddrizza la schiena, lo prende per i fianchi pronunciati e spinge meglio ed eccola la loro posizione preferita.   
Eccola lì.   
Ogni spinta sempre più a fondo, sempre più brividi.   
Ed il mondo sparisce.  
È un momento di pura follia dove ci sono solo brividi di piacere che crescono, solo loro che scattano uno verso l’altro e le mani integrano quel piacere folle incredibile.   
Gli orgasmi si susseguono ed in poco sono ansimanti uno sull’altro, crollati sul letto a carponi, a ricoprirsi, sentirsi, respirarsi e fremere per l’intensità incredibile di quel sesso che arriva sempre al momento giusto.   
Le labbra nell’orecchio.   
\- Ti amo. - Il sorriso dell’altro che gira la testa e lo cerca.   
\- Anche io. - E poi, semplicemente, si trovano e si baciano ansimanti, sudati e realizzati.   
Niente di meglio.   
Una conclusione perfetta per il Fertility Day. Anche senza poter completare la fertilizzazione, come dice Rafa. Perché il senso non è inseminare, ma godere. Per lo meno secondo loro è così che dovrebbe essere, è quello ciò che conta.   
“O magari conta semplicemente farlo con chi ami, perché poi è lì la differenza dal sentirti bene il mattino successivo oppure sentirti una merda.” Pensa Rafa girandosi sotto il suo corpo che lo schiaccia. Faticosamente si volta e lo cinge con le braccia baciandogli la tempia. Nole sorride soddisfatto, lo abbraccia meglio, sente le sue mani carezzarlo dolcemente sulla schiena, la sua bocca sul viso. La miglior conclusione per le sue due giornate di beneficenza. Semplicemente perfetto.   
Adesso non gli manca più niente.   



End file.
